dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang jest drugą możliwą do odblokowania postacią (320XP -16dni). Posiada on większe obrażenia w walce wręcz oraz większą ilość punktów zdrowia. To daje mu dużą przewagę w walce z potworami oraz w niszczeniu pajęczych kokonów. Posiada również większy żołądek, który umożliwia mu dalsze wyprawy nim poczuje głód, większy żołądek oznacza również, że trudniej go napełnić. Aby zrównoważyć jego zalety w całościowym pojęciu, drastycznie obniżono jego inteligencje, co gracze mogą odczytać z zachowań i komentarzy tej postaci. Strategia Wolfgang jest zasadniczo rekomendowany dla graczy początkujących oraz średnio-zaawansowanych. Oszacowanie oparte jest na specyfice jego cech oraz szybkości odblokowania. Jego bonusy: 75 więcej pkt. zdrowia, 75 więcej pkt. głodu, oraz o 50% zwiększone obrażenia w walce wręcz, dają mocne fundamenty gry dla obu grup graczy. Pierwsze wrażenie sprawia, iż Wolfgang wygląda na znacznie potężniejszego niż pozostałe postaci. Jednak głębsza analiza uwidacznia, iż jego cechy są dobrze zbalansowane. Czołg vs. Walka podjazdowa Koncepcja "czołgu"(Tank) oznacza zwykle posiadanie dużej ilości punktów zdrowia, pancerza i wysokiej na nie odporności, oraz na możliwości przyjęcia wielu ataków, kilku słabszych, bądź jednego większego przeciwnika. Koncepcja "Walki podjazdowej" (Kiting) zakłada pozostawanie w ruchu, oraz używanie ataków dystansowych, lub szybkich ataków i odskoków nim cel odpowie kontratakiem. Istnieją 2 metody walki w świecie Don't Starve, a Wolfgang, ze swoją zwiększoną ilością punktów zdrowia, zdaje się być naturalnie predysponowany do walki w stylu Tank. Kiedy ta technika jest potrzebna w świecie Don't Starve? W grze istnieją oczywiście nagłe i niespodziewane zdarzenia, na które nie można się przygotować i w takich sytuacjach, najprostszą metodą, może okazać się pozostanie i walka w na miejscu. Poza takimi zdarzeniami, z posiadaną wystarczającą zbroją, Tank'owanie może być skuteczną techniką w kilku okolicznościach: Zdobywanie jedwabiu w walce z pająkami, może być bardziej efektywne korzystając z tej techniki, ponieważ pająki mają skłonność do gromadzenia się i walki w paczce. Pająki szybko wychodzą z kokonu, a zwykle większa ich ilość dołącza się do walki po pierwszych atakach na pajęczego mieszkańca kokonu. Większy zapas zdrowia i silniejsze ciosy pozwalają na bezpieczniejsze i szybsze zwalczanie pająków, często w taki sposób, nim pozostałe zdążą dołączyć się do walki. Walka podjazdowa w stosunku do pająków, nie jest zalecana, ponieważ atakują w większych grupach i sa szybkie, zwłaszcza, jeśli w walce bierze udział więcej niż jeden pająk wojownik. Walka z pszczołami i zabójczymi pszczołami jest również prostsza, z tego samego powodu, który został podany powyżej. Walka podjazdowa z tymi owadami, może być prostsza niż walka z pająkami, lecz jeśli ilość pszczół urasta do miary roju, Tank'owanie może okazać się koniecznością. Uzbrojony w miecz nocy, oraz cechę zwiększonych obrażeń, Wolfgang może pokonać zabójczą pszczołę pojedynczym ciosem, zadając 102 punkty obrażeń, zabójczej pszczole ze 100 punktami zdrowia. Pokonywanie dużej ilości Niebieskich psów gończych, które pojawiają się w igloo, również jest prostsze do osiągnięcia, gdyż pomimo szybkiego napływania, mają jedynie 100 punktów zdrowia. Wówczas można pozyskać duże ilości psich zębów w krótkim czasie, niezbędnych do tworzenia zębowych pułapek. Żaby są nieprzewidywalnymi przeciwnikami. Potrafią w szybkim tempie zebrać się w grupę i z prostej potyczki uczynić trudną walkę. Jako, że walka z żabami dla surowców, nie należy do bardzo zyskownych, ten przypadek może być wykorzystywany tylko w konieczności. Biorą to wszystko pod uwagę, specjalne cechy Wolfgang'a umożliwiają łatwiejszy dostęp do dużych ilości surowców, począwszy od łatwo dostępnych (żabie udka) aż po rzadsze (psi ząb, jedwab) . Ta analiza nasuwa wniosek, iż Wolfgang powinien być wykorzystywany do zbierania dużych ilości jedwabiu, miodu, czy plastrów miodu w dniach 1-10. Powyższe materiały mogą umożliwić wczesny dostęp do uli czy siatki na owady. To sytuuje Wolfganga na pierwszym miejscu z pośród wszystkich postaci, w tym, jak szybko może zacząć produkcję lukratywnego miodu w bazie . Marmurowa zbroja jest szczególnie użyteczna , gdy gracz ma w zamiarze odpieranie ataków sporej grupy potworów, bez konieczności zachowania mobilności. Ze względu na solidniejsze zdrowie, negatywne skutki stworzenia mięsnej kukły, również nie są tak dotkliwie, jak w przypadku pozostałych postaci. Przetrwanie żelazną ręką Na początku, znacznie większy potencjał zdrowia oraz ataku Wolfgang'a może sprawiać wrażenie, iż ta postać jest zdecydowanie potężniejsza od pozostałych. Jednocześnie, wraz z tym, jak gracz nabiera doświadczenia i wiedzy o przetrwaniu i walce, zabicie nawet silnego przeciwnika metodą walki podjazdowej, bez nawet jednego draśnięcia, nie jest już tak nieosiągalne jak na początku. Biorąc to pod uwagę, atut zwiększonych obrażeń Wolfgang'a, w rękach doświadczonego gracza, umożliwia mu branie udziału w potyczkach z jeszcze większą ilością przeciwników, co może mieć szczególne znaczenie w niektórych okolicznościach. Na przykład, dla doświadczonego gracza, nie jest niczym trudnym pokonanie drzewca, bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Można to osiągnąć stosując taktykę walki podjazdowej i umieszczaniu 3 ataków postaci, pomiędzy kontratakami Drzewca. Jednak ta sytuacja, może nabrać groźniejszego wymiaru, jeśli jednocześnie postać jest poddawana efektom zamrożenia, lub zbliża się noc. W takich sytuacjach, gracz musi dokonać szybkiego rozeznania, czy łupy z celu, są na tyle wartościowe, że należy podjąć ryzyko zamarznięcia, bądź ataku Grue. Korzystając z Wolfgang'a, ta sytuacja staje się o wiele mniej problematyczna. Aspekty zwiększonego zdrowia oraz siły uderzeń stanowią główną zaletę dla początkujących graczy. Jednak zaletą doświadczonych graczy jest ostatnia z trzech, a mianowicie większy żołądek postaci. Zarządzanie jedzeniem Dla początkujących graczy, duży żołądek może być czymś uciążliwym i niewygodnym, wymagającym od graczy stałego dążenia do napełnienia żołądka. Jest to błędne przekonanie, ponieważ w świecie Don't Starve nie istnieje coś takiego jak korzyść z napełnionego żołądka. Biorąc to pod uwagę, większy żołądek Wolfgang'a stanowi dla niego zaletę. Dzięki temu może on spędzać więcej czasu na eksploracji, gromadzeniu surowców czy walce. Pierwszą zaletą takiego stanu rzeczy jest brak konieczności zabierania na wyprawę dużej ilości jedzenia. Jako, że miejsce w ekwipunku jest niezwykle cenne, większość graczy chcę mieć jak najwięcej wolnych miejsc do dyspozycji. Chester może również pomóc zniwelować ten problem, co czyni go cennym kompanem, dla gracza używającego Wolfgang'a oraz chcącego uzbroić fo w dodatkowy pancerz czy ubranie. Świadomy gracz zabierze ze sobą jedzenie "w brzuchu Wolfgang'a" bez konieczności zajmowania miejsca w ekwipunku i ruszy na dłuższą wyprawę. 75 więcej punktów głodu to dokładnie równowartość jednego, pełnego cyklu dnia i nocy. Większość postaci posiada maksymalne 150 punktów co sprawia, że po 2 dniach, zaczynają głodować. Wolfgang odczuwa ten efekt dopiero po 3 dniach. Ta zaleta, połączona ze stworzoną wcześniej produkcją miodu w ulach, daje jeszcze lepsze rezultaty. Wolfgang wyrusza na dłuższą podróż, a w tym czasie, pszczoły w bazie, mają więcej czasu na produkcję miodu, na powrót postaci do bazy. W trakcie tej wyprawy Wolfgang może pozyskać duże ilości szynki z bawołów, a po użyciu ich w garnku, wraz z miodem, zdobywa najlepszą dla tej postaci potrawę jaką jest szynka w miodzie. Zapewnia ona duży wzrost zarówno głodu jak i zdrowia. Z tego względu, rozsądnie jest utworzyć jak najwcześniej lodówkę, aby przechować większe ilości szynki w miodzie, bez utraty świeżości, co potęguję brak konieczności zabierania żywności ze sobą. Reasumując, cechy Wolfgang'a zapewniają mu warunki do szybkiego rozpoczęcia produkcji miodu, oraz tworzenia zapasów żywieniowych. Dzięki temu, we wczesnej fazie gry, może rozpocząć gromadzenie zapasów, w celu zniwelowania negatywnej konsekwencji większego żołądka. Zaś jego predyspozycja do walki, ułatwia mu dostęp do szynki, a dalej do znacznie wydajniejszych przepisów w garnku. To sprawia, że Wolfgang jest postacią rekomendowaną niemal dla większości graczy:, zarówno początkujących jak i doświadczonych w przetrwaniu. Ciekawostki *Po aktualizacji z 2 licpa, nowe animacje Wolfgang'a uzależnione od napełnienia żołądka sprawiają, iż ta postać stanowi najlepsze zobrazowanie tytułowej koncepcji Don't Starve. *Głos Wolfganga przypomina tubę. *Pomimo, że ma wąsy, nie posiada brody. *Rozpatrując Żabie udka, stwierdza, że "są przysmakiem w moim kraju" sugerując, że może pochodzić z Francji. *Strój Wolfganga oraz jego wąsy, stanowią klasyczny model cyrkowego siłacza z XX wieku. *Kiedy nadchodzi zmrok mówi "straszny czas już wkrótce" co może sugerować, że boi się ciemności. *Podczas oceniania młota , Wolfgang mówi "Potrzebny mi sierp". Można domniemywać, że jest to nawiązanie do symbolów ZSRR i komunizmu. *Podczas oceniania wideł Wolfgang mówi, że przypominają mu dzieciństwo. Oznacza to, że prawdopodobnie dorastał na farmie. *Gdy Wofgang rośnie w siłę jedząc, unosi się tak samo, jak Asteriks po wypiciu eliksiru dającego mu olbrzymią siłę. *Niektóre jego teksty są takie same jak u Wilsona. Inne *Cytaty Wolfgang'a *Ubrania Wolfgang'a Galeria Silny Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang silny Słaby Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang słaby Głodny Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang głodny Wygląd Wolfgang'a w zależności od napełnienia żołądka.png|Wygląd Wolfgang'a w zależności od napełnienia żołądka Kategoria:Postacie